gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel-Sam Relationship
The Rachel-Sam Relationship, also known as Samchel, is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Sam Evans. Episode For Season Two The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Azimio provokes the Glee club by insulting Rachel and Puck's performance, Sam holds Rachel back while she attempts to provoke the football team by kicking them. Blame It on the Alcohol After the song Blame It (On The Alcohol), Rachel is seen grabbing onto Sam's hand and being a 'needy drunk'. Rumours Rachel comforts Sam and helps him with his problems and they become much more closer friends. When seeing Sam cry, Rachel looks visibly upset. She demonstrates concern with his situation, and, along with the rest of New Directions, buys back Sam's guitar for him. Prom Queen Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes all went to prom together, and they are seen hugging (Rachel, Sam and Mercedes) when Sam replies to Rachel's and Mercedes's proposition by saying "It would be my honor" . During Kurt's win for Prom Queen, Sam is seen in one shot to have his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel and Sam danced together during Dancing Queen and they have their official junior prom photo taken together, alongside Mercedes. Funeral They are seen sitting next to each other in a Glee club meeting as well as at Jean's Funeral, showing they have become closer friends. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Rachel and Finn go to find Sam to bring him back to the New Directions. When Rachel and Finn see Sam "performing" at the strip club, Rachel asks Finn to give her a dollar so that she can get his attention. She then, along with Finn, convinces his parents to let him return to Lima, with the possibility of staying at her house. They are also seen hugging during the We Are Young ''performance. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam is seen smiling at Rachel while she sings ''River in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Artie tells her that it is too depressing and doesn't relate to his vision of the holiday special. Sam defends her saying, "It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important." At the end of this episode Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory on the street, collecting money for the Salvation Army. Heart During Stereo Hearts, Sam raps the song at the same time moving closer to Rachel. He jumps up the table to steal a student's rose in order to give it to her. At the Choir Room, Rachel say to New Directions that she and Finn are getting married. Sam and other New Directions don't like it. Saturday Night Glee-ver During the You Should Be Dancing peformance, Sam and Rachel are sitting next to each other. Episode Against Rumours Rachel asks Sam to attend the junior prom with her, but he declines the offer, stating that she is not his type. However, it is debatable as to whether he rejected the offer solely due to not being able to afford to take her to the junior prom, or, because he genuinely had no interest in attending as her date. That statement also made Rachel feel hurt and embarrassed. New York At the end of the episode, Sam and Mercedes start dating. Rachel also begins to date Finn - again. Trivia *Rachel, Sam and Mercedes went to prom together, Mercedes, however was the only one to dance with Sam because Rachel danced with Jesse. (Prom Queen) Photos Rachel_and_sam_-_glee_in_nyc5.jpg clip_20120213_glee_178749trt.jpg glee-64654.jpg img-thing6543.jpg samchelhgfjdsgfkjashjdf.jpg tumblr_lh1hmsrofm1qg2w4e3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8sexfW1q1qktxw5o2_2506.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-8814h10m35s194.png tumblr_lkqciw9dHe1qhn6v0.gif Category:Friendships Category:Relationships